Love's Cruelty
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy, and her Body-guard, Hazen, Are heading over to their new High school, Seirin. Though Lucy seems to be extremely enthusiastic, for some odd reason, she finds herself in a state of nostalgia, finding Kagami as thought to be one of her closest friends when she arrives. Hazen was shunned and neglected since the day she was born. Read more...R&R and F&F please Pairings may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Long time no speak! Sorry for not updating! I've been feeling extremely sick recently...Its painful and leaving me half deaf...its horrible! Anyway! I wanted to write a crossover with anime or in general for a long time now! And Finally I am! So In this, its a Fairy Tail X Kuroko No Basket Anime/Manga cross over! I do hope that you like! I have already thought of the pairings and everything, and whats going to happened. SO! I hope you Like and continue to enjoy what I write!**

**Mikey-nii: Aren't you forgetting something? Like maybe suggesting a few new facebook pages that you have?**

**Me: Oh! I forgot completely! If anyone is interested in looking into my facebook pages that I currently admin, please check my profile page! **

**Mikey-nii: Took ya long enough to explain, now lets get back to our story! **

**Me: Relax relax! We need someone to do the disclaimer! **

**Kagami and Lucy: Yadi-san doesn't own either Kuroko No Basket or Fairy Tail! **

**Me: ****Okay! So now you know, On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hazen's POV:

My name s Hazen Yano. I come with my Master Lucy, who seems enthusiastic as ever to go to our new High School, Seirin. I don't know why. I think its because he has some sort of connection to this school, but I'm not completely sure.

It would be hilarious if the connection was with another boy. but not so much because, well, we've all been in that situation where we have some connection with a guy, though my experiences were always bad...But enough of my own thoughts, I wonder what's going on through Master Lucy's thoughts. I looked over to Master Lucy, who seemed to be skipping, even though I couldn't see her through my bandana, I could still sense her.

"Master Lucy," I said, "Why are you so enthusiastic about going to Serin?"

"Hm?" She began. "Well you'll understand later on, we're almost there!"

"Okay." I said, not that I want to be nosy, but I just feel, that I should know, since I am her body-guard, I should at least know some background history of her.

We were about half way through walking towards the school. The atmosphere seems so...so...so clean...how come? Back at Fairy Tail, the atmosphere was more loose and free, but the feeling to fight would always rome.

"To gain respect...you must give me respect..." Those words repeated in my mind, those words weren't said by the students of Fairy Tail, but someplace that reminded me of this area. This place was so similar, yet so different...why...This place was meant to be of joy, and it is, I know, but there's something that seemed to be off. Like something that is closed under the covers, must be something that has to do with the demon keys that we have organized. Are they after us? Even though I have permission? Are they trained? I looked over to master Lucy.

No that's not possible, they would have attacked by now. What's going on?

"Haze!" I lost my train of thought and looked over to Master Lucy, though I couldn't really SEE her. "COME ON WE'LL BE LATE!"

The time was 7:45, how are we late? We're technically early. I sighed, I can't let her go on her own. I started to walk next to her, maybe, this won't be so bad. She sped up and began to run inside, as we entered. I was to lazy to run after her so I just continued to walk with no speed. I sighed once more, she's to enthusiastic.

I continued to walk, there doesn't seem to be any students here. Well, this is kinda a obvious question, but where are all the students, was it really to early. Yet this is a private school, how is it possible for students who are very intelligent, not get in early. Wouldn't they need to go into the library or something for studies? Little strange, but I took no effect to it. I continued to walk down the side walk, the beautiful Sakura tress that seemed to have become gray and withered, just as sad as the souls who have suffered, just like I had. This enraged me. Why did I have to remember that? Why? I stepped down onto the stairs and looked up towards the building, I couldn't see master Lucy anymore. She must have gone ahead. Just how enthusiastic is she about this school?

I don't get it, but I can't do anything about it. So I'll leave her with her companions, while I go into the office to figure out our classes. I'd rather stay away from anyone in this school. Even Master Lucy, who I'm suppose to know and protect. Yet I don't want to be the person she relied on. That would plainly be horrible. I don't need to be relied on by a human, with the tear bomb machine, I can't handle that 24/7. This isn't exactly what I would call friends, but to her I am, I don't understand the utter feeling that she has, this is what happens when your isolated from society, and well...hated in simple terms, even though there are more gruesome words to describe me. Many, however, the name, Murderer, has stayed in tack for years now.

I walked into the school building, and without notice, I bumped into a tall male with blond hair. I didn't recognize him, but he seemed to be a playboy, after all, there were hundreds of girls swarming behind him. How does he deal with all their screams and cries! I fell back into the ground and look up at him, even though, I couldn't directly look at him, I still could tell what he was going to do with his movements.

He reached out his hand, "Hey sorry about that, I didn't see you there," he had said.

I didn't take his hand, rather I stood up on my own and brushed it away, ignoring the playboy. Tch, I don't need to interact with humans, I've been shunned away for so long, that I no longer care for society.

I heard cries from the young girls that continued to follow him. "Oh My God!" one yelled "how could you be so mean and leave poor Kise-kun~ hanging his hand out bitch! At least take his hand!"

I looked straight at the girl who said that, but heard the agreements the girls ridiculous plead. Tch, another person memorized by a mans beauty, stupidity these days. I stared at her, and slowly they stopped and looked at me questioningly look, as if waiting for me to act offended and sorry. I didn't care honestly, playboys just like to play around huh. Just like them.

"Why should I care, he's wasting his pathetic here anyway." I say bluntly, not caring. The more de-attached I am towards humans or beings in general, the more of a happy life that I get.

The girl that had spoken looked infuriated, and soon I realized, she's the leader of the stupid fan club. I continued to walk through the door, but only to be grabbed, by the hair, backwards, by non other than that very girl. I showed no emotion as I landed on the solid floor. My stuff had fallen to ground. I looked over at them. I ignored the stupid girl and grabbed my things. When I grabbed onto a book near me, she stepped on my hand harshly. It didn't hurt. for obvious reasons, but I looked up to her. She must have been angry that I spoke ill about the person she "Loved"

"Don't ignore me bitch!" She yelled. Why isn't this "Kise" doing anything? Was he just to confused or, did he simply like the fact I lied there. He must have been a Sadist. Heh, they all are. Reminds me of Lucy's friend.

"Why should I? I mean, honestly, your just another follower that wants to feel loved, yet isn't because of a trauma, that you may regret, and because of that, you play as if This young man your god, or savior. I honestly don't give a damn whether you talk or step on my hand, because your just another worthless person we all don't need." I said harshly. I don't care. I'll give the same thing that you gave me. You gave me little rage, so I'll return the favor.

"Wait!" finally the playboy spoke.

"I should get going, Master Lucy must have already met with them, and already notified about the classrooms we're taking."

I didn't bother to respond to any of their gaping faces. Nothing could make me laugh even harder.

I checked the time, it was 8:10. Gosh, I must have stayed to long yelling at those idiots. I ran up to the office. I memorized the walk way before hand so that I could get there immediately.

I walked into the office once I reached there. I looked inside, the principle sat there looking at me with a stern look. What, had he heard of my story already?

"So you've heard who I really was huh, Master." I said, I couldn't ignore the fact that he was angry at me.

"Yes and I'm disappointed in you. How could you kill them?" He cried.

"That's simple," I began "Because they tried to kill me first after 3000 stabs that I had received. Do you call a child laying helplessly, being stabbed their daughter anytime they could as punishment doing nothing wrong, justice! Do you really!? I did everything I could to survive in that house. And they weren't the only one! The entire world set me feel hated and isolated! Do you call that justice? I only did what they deserve! If you think that is justice you are sick!"

I looked at him in the eye. I was to angry.

"Tch, like you would ever understand what I went through for years. Humans know nothing of a demons life." I said. He gaped at me. "But that doesn't matter, I really don't care. I've been shunned away for so many years my heart does not care for any being interest or existence. Just like everyone else. Tch."

He felt remorse. I could tell. I felt bad now. He didn't know that I had been innocent.

"Look Mas-" I was interrupted.

"No, It my fault, I was the one who had been directly disrespect you by feeling disappointment. I have been rude, please forgive me." I looked at him. No smile no change in my face. Just my casual poker face. I'm glad I get to be somewhat respected by someone else.

"Its fine, I apologies for being cruel towards you. Its my fault after all" I said, bowing on one knee. I heard Master standing over to me and looking at me. I guess it is a little weird to be bowing. I stood up and put my hand forward. "I guess this is hello then, I hope we could work together then, Master" I said that, but I'm not so sure.

"Of course! We hope you do your best job to represent our school! I hope that, even if its a new school, Seirin will be popular. I don't mind that we are represented By "Murderer" Or should I call you Yano-san?"

I said "I don't mind either one. Just as long as its not publically announce that I arrived to Seirin, their will be trouble, and I'd rather keep it secret that I'm here."

"Well then" He began "Welcome to Serin High School! Hazen Yano. I hope you represent us well!" A smile appeared on his face. I guess it ain't all bad to show your true colors huh?

"Well of course!" I said "However we should get a signature formality to represent this school shouldn't we?"

"Of course! What would it be?" He said, leaning against the desk. His glasses and black hair glistened as I said that.

"Well then, how about the sign of my former school that was demolished by the council" I stood there and place my hand and extended it high. Showing the original Fairy Tail hand sign.

"If I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you..."

...The signature sign...the sign that changed us all...

"Master My demolished school shall be moving on here. I hope that we may use this sign." I pleaded, he looked at me with aw.

"Of course, I forgot, you were one of the members of the Fairy Tail High school with your Lucy-san. so that means, that this is your new place for now on right? Or at least The issue with the other high schools are resolved?"

"Yes, of course."

I looked at my left hand, I still have my green hand signal on my hand.

My name is Hazen, Hazen Yano. Former Fairy Tail High school Student.

End Chapter 1

* * *

**Me: And so the conclusion for chapter 1! Alright! I'm in the process of creating chapter 2! Please wait. **

**Mikey-nii: Yeah, Yadi is just to slow ya know, it'll take probably take a while, sorry everyone. Though this may be boring since there is a romance trouble that goes on, but I guess we can't do anything about it since its Yadi-san. **

**Me: SHUT UP! your the one who gave me the deeper facts! That's the only reason your even here! . Meanie! **

**Mikey-nii: *sighs* not this again...**

**Me: Well whatever, Moving on! So I made this real quick and typing the next chapter! Janee~! **

**Mikey-nii: yeah yeah, See ya everyone! Sorry for the late chapter updates! **

**Levy-chan: Well I haven't spoken in a while or at all. **

**Me: Sorry Levy-san! I haven't been able to include you! I'll make sure to add you! You could do the disclaimer!**

**Levy-chan: Yadi-san doen't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

**All three: Until next time Minna! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:**** Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 2! **

**Mikey-nii: ****Yup, and here's the point where I get somewhat introduced! Hope you like! And by the way, Yadi, you forgot something. **

**Me:**** Umm...yeah...T.T I'm sorry minna-san! I misspelled Seirin! I kept saying Serin! SORRY! I'm an utter failure! I should just leave! *Cries and runs away***

**Mikey-nii: YADI! WAIT! okay, sorry everyone, she's dyslexic, so at times she has a tendency of spelling a few things wrong, or making no sense as she speaks, so we apologies! We'll be back at the end of the chapter alright! I got to comfort Yaya(Yadi). **

**Levy: Yaya-san doesn't own Fairy Tail, nor Kuroko No Basket! Please enjoy! **

**Mikey-nii and Levy: *Waves bye and runs to me***

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Hazen's POV:

"I should hurry and go look for Master Lucy, she has her schedule right?" I asked. He simply nodded. "Alright then bye."

I walked out and left the principle waving bye at me. Maybe it isn't so bad to be going here. I mean it seems like these are understanding people, and they don't seem to know much about me. So then its decided, I will become more friendly towards the other students. I guess then It works out pretty well then.

I walk around the hallways aimlessly, even though I know where she is. I'd rather not interact with so many people today, after this morning I just feel complete remorse, and rather not snap at others. Its my fault for remembering my past. So I guess I'll try to cool my head off a little thanks to that incident. I walked up the stairs and went towards the other steps near it. I walked all the way up and went to the door leading to the roof. This should be a good spot to rest. At least hear I won't be needing to hear complaints about my existence. Shit, I'm thinking about it again! I should really stop this...

I opened the door and sensed that no one was there. So I went to the side and went up the latter and climbed. Once I reached the top, I saw that no one was there and stayed still lying down somewhere so that I could finally relax from this day. It was only three hours since I woke up and I'm already tired.

I looked over to my watch that hung down. It was only 8:15. It's no big deal, I have 15 minutes to relax, everything should be fine. I rested and I kept thinking of a few things.

1) Why was master Lucy so enthusiastic about coming to Seirin?

2) What exactly is she doing?

I can only sense her location. But I'm not sure what she has in mind of doing. Its a little weird but I will endure it. I mustn't interfere with someone else's affair's. That would make me a bad person, and I'd rather not be, since I am hated as it is...

**Lucy's POV: _(When Lucy had been skipping and acting strange, right when She ran off leaving Hazen alone)_**

I ran away from Haze. Man is she slow! I have to go meet them! I have to go meet them again! It's been forever since I last spoke with them! I finally get to see them again! YAY!

I ran to the gym. Its been a while since I had seen Seirin's Basketball Team! I wonder who the new members are this year...if they even received any, that is.

I reached the door and stopped. I was tired. I made myself look presentable and looked down at the door knob and thought carefully of what I was going to say. Once I felt confident enough I finally opened it, but only quietly. I didn't make a single sound. I wanted to surprise everyone!

I walked in and saw one of the best sights I've ever seen...It was everyone and Teppei had his hand on Hyuga's head, and Riko-san had been scolding a Mitobe-kun, Koga-kun, and Izuki-kun's small comments. I saw a few of the new members and they laughed as they saw the commotion. I giggled, just like old times huh?

I walked up a little quietly and saw that no one had noticed me. That's good, now I could scare them! But that failed as I saw that Riko had suddenly stopped scolding the three and realized that I had just arrived. She ran to me.

"Lucy-chan!" She yelled. She hugged me tightly and I hugged back. All the guys looked at me happily.

"It's been a while! How are you Riko-san? Minna?" I asked, separating from our embrace. I saw all the boys that I have met properly before, and they all got me into a group hug.

"Lucy!" They cried. I couldn't help but giggle. Though I didn't really recognize the others. I only recognize the Junior year students. Well...that's what I knew at the moment.

"Luce?" I heard from a distance, there were only a few people who called me by that name. Could it be...?

"Taiga-san?" I over looked the group that had been hugging me like crazy. And saw a tall tan fellow who had red/black hair. I looked at him. It really is Taiga-san! I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Its been years since I last saw him!

Everyone else looked at me and Taiga-san oddly. I guess this is new to everyone. at least I could finally see my childhood friend, Taiga-san! I felt him move his hand and hug me back I smiled. After a moment, I felt that I was being stared at, and I could tell that they were all clueless. I let go of the embrace and looked over to the group who had been completely lost. Well, this is going to take a while.

"Long time no see everyone! Its been so long since I last saw you!" I said cheerfully.

"We are too! by the way, how do you know Kagami?" Asked Riko, I knew they all had the same question in mind, I guess it was a little strange that I ran to Taiga-kun and hugged him so tightly.

"Well...Taiga-kun and I are childhood friends!" I said freely, I could see all the boys except Teppei, Mitobe and a light blue haired boy, fall dramatically, like it had something that was just to good to be true. I looked at them carefully.

"Well, either way, where have you been! You haven't been here for a year now! What happened?" Asked Hyuga. I could tell that everyone was curious, but right when I was about to say something, the bell had to ring. Ugh, oh well..

"Well I'll explain everything to you all later okay! Just meet me at the cafeteria later!" With that I ran out the gym and left. I had to get to the office. I couldn't be late on the first day! I ran to the class that I had been assigned to. Unlike Haze, I grabbed my schedule before hand. I smiled. I ran all the way to the classroom door and waited outside. The students kept running in and everything, knowing that they were going to be late. Though I simply waited outside. I saw Haze walking slowly towards the class, and she spotted me. She had her skirt a little ruffled, but I guess she had something to do while I left her a lone.

"Hello Master Lucy." She greeted.

"Hey, where have you been? I ran off and then you never came to find me." I pouted. She simply scratched her head and looked straight at me. Even though, she really couldn't LOOK at me but rather have her face towards me.

"I knew you weren't going to be in any danger, so I thought you wanted to meet up with a few friends. So I left you be." She said bluntly. Why does she always have to be so blunt.

"Well where were you just now?" I asked.

"I was at the roof sleeping after having a small talk to the principle. I got in a little agreement about my past, had a little argument...and stuff...and well...we ended up being friendly again, so everything turned out well, and then, well I got to tell you that was kinda stressful...plus, I think I owe someone an apology for screaming at them..."

"Well, we'll find that person some other time, we can't skip class for this entire week. I mean, I think its safe to say that you can at least meet him, did he wear this schools uniform?" I asked. She looked sheepishly at me.

"The male seemed to be wearing another tpe of uniform, that I don't remember, but I know that the female that I yelled at was from this school." She said...are you serious.

"Haze!" I say.

"Hey! I was angry, and o know that I don't like people, especially to what happened when I tried to talk to someone, they started it by talking to me and started annoying me, so I had to say something." I looked at her displeased.

"Haze." I repeated.

"Okay, fine, that's why I want to apologies, but I don't know where they are. All I know is that one attends here and the other goes somewhere else. At least it didn't get _too, _physical." She mumbled the last sentence.

"Haze, what do you mean it didn't get _too physical?_ What happened?" I asked. How is Haze causing trouble on the first day?

"She pushed me own the stairs that weren't very far from the ground and stepped on my hand as I was trying to pick up my stuff...and then well...I started dissing her...and then my anger directed to the guy with her..." She said, oh music to my ears.

"Well you shouldn't apologies to the girl! She was being mean! Maybe to the guys because he just stood there!" I said, my voice wasn't so loud, and Haze's voice was blunt, so it didn't really matter. I looked at her, why do they provoke her. "Haze, I got a quick question."

"What's up Master Lucy?" she replied.

"Do you think people look down on you and think that you can't really do anything, because your kinda short?" She was the same height as me but there people don't understand her true strengths. She can surpass human capabilities.

"Well...I'm not really sure myself. I guess its because I don't exactly look like a person with strengths. But I don't really care for their thoughts on me, I only think as long as you don't make me so angry that I kick your ass, well your fine." She said. I nodded in agreement. I smiled. Normal Haze.

The bell rang once more, and everyone in the class were going to their seats, but since Haze and I are transferring here, well, we have to wait outside the class. Sensei walked into the class and told us to wait outside while we get introduced. The usual bow and sit act of the class went in course, and then I heard sensei say something.

"Class we have two new students." He called out, that's our call. We walked in, Haze right behind me, we walked to the from of the class. I looked around and saw from the back, there sat the Blue haired boy I met only earlier and Taiga-kun! Oh what joy!

"It's nice to meet you all! My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" I said cheerfully. Taiga looked up and saw me, with super surprised eyes.

"My name is Hazen Yano, please take care of us." Said Haze. Then suddenly I hand rose from in front of us, I saw the young man and nodded.

"Are you two associated with each other? You two were talking like you knew each other for years." He asked. Hmm. Was he listening to our conversation?

"Well, you could say that, I'm her body guard." Said Haze in response, everyone suddenly became surprised, I guess since its a little weird that I have a body guard around, but if you think about it, she kinda looks like a delinquent, even though she isn't really a person with a bad mind set, she doesn't let that past of her's define her, since she knows it wasn't everyone's favorable past.

"Sugoi ne!" Cried a boy from the back. I couldn't help but smile, I guess she's going to be accepted then! I looked over to Taiga-kun and saw him blush slightly. I wonder why? Was it because he heard the voice of someone he liked. I giggled. However, Haze just bluntly stared, she didn't really care.

Everyone was looking at Haze like she was something out of the blue. She's really something to everyone, even though deep down she doesn't care what they think of her. Even though you could tell, she cares very little.

"Okay, Lucy-san, you could sit next to Kagami-kun and Haze you could sit in front of him. I need him to concentrate and I know you could make him do that." I couldn't help but laugh. Taiga-kun never changes huh? I walked to the seat next to him, while Haze sat in front of him. She didn't even turn to look at him, she just got bored and sat there looking at the bored, ready for anything really. As the day went on, I took glances to Taiga-kun, he seemed very bored. I gave him a note, something so that he could concentrate.

He picked it up quickly, and looked over at me. He read it and then got a surprised look, stared at me and I just sticked my tongue out. looking back at the lesson. At that point I could feel being stared at. By non-other than Taiga-kun.

After class I saw Haze slump down on the seat. Just how tired is she? I stood up and walked up to her.

"Lets go to our next class its P.E right?" I asked. We had the same schedule.

"Yeah, Lets get going then." She stood up and got her things ready. "How do you survive in this class...Its so boring, I already know everything, why do I have to be bored." she mumbled to herself. Yeah to her it was boring since she did advance in education. She is a prodigy of the Suliffian war. There is no point in disguising that. Even though she has the markings on her arms and her bridge of the nose, she has a few scars, so I don't think she's going worry about them though. She, however, she has to keep her eyes hidden, anyone sees them, well...it'll become troublesome, and make things bad. I'd rather not let her get into fights thanks to those eyes...even though she has no choice in having them.

"I'm a little worried Haze." I told her honestly.

"Why, your not in danger, plus you have me to protect you in any case, and even though I may not be there you could fend for yourself. You did receive training from Mystogan, so if you want, we could get Mystogan to come back for a week or two." She said bluntly. I don't think she understood...

"No I mean about you, I'm worried about you." I said. She continued to walk.

"Well I don't understand why. I'm capable of fighting." She said "There's no need to worry about me."

"No, its just, your eyes, you know, people could get angry because of what you say, and since it's P.E Your forced to take off your bandanna. What are you going to do?" I asked, I was really worried.

"Its fine, I won't be flinching today, so my eyes are going to be shut, and like normal, I'll just sense my way through. Though, I don't know about my arm. Am I going to have to reveal that. or can I keep on my sweater. Just so that its not revealed." Haze had her sweater that wasn't see-through, though, it was still hot, how is she going to do it during the summer. But I shouldn't worry about that, right now its winter.

"It's fine we should worry about your arm during the summer. Right now, we have to deal with this issue of your eyes, even if you don't flinch what if your eyes are shown by mistake. You won't have a choice. Maybe you should just show everyone, rather than just hiding it, even though picking a fight or two might pop up."

"I don't think it would be a good plan to show my eyes, I'd rather keep that hidden. Maybe in the future. But right now, I'm still a little lost on something...and I don't if its a good idea..." She replied.

"What do you mean? What are you lost about?" I asked. I wonder if its something about THAT.

"Should I talk and create friends with many people, even though in the end, they figure out my past, then disown me as their friends, or should I keep myself isolated, and hidden, so that when everyone figures out my secret, it won't hurt anyone...that's what I'm lost in and I'm not sure..."

"Haze, I think that depends on what your heart tells you. I can't help much on that. But no matter what happens, I'll be by your side, even though you may be cold towards me. I don't mind, because I know the real Haze is really kind and only wants to be accepted...but if no one accepts it, you'll isolate your self even more. I know it may be difficult for you to continue to stay here. And even if you took a giant risk coming with me, I'm really glad that you came. And I respect the fact that you don't want to make friends, and even if you want to make friends, I promise you, I will always be by your side." I said. I really meant it.

"Alright, when the time comes, I guess I'll have to choose wisely and quickly...its going to be difficult." She said. We stopped and turned the corner and walked in silence. The hall way was filled with students. Everyone was rushing towards there classes.

I looked over to Haze as the students came pouring in. There was only one thing to do. I gave a nod to Haze and she understood. I ran, I ran and went through the storm that went against me. Though Haze had a different plan. Simply she jumped and ran on top of people's head. Though she only did a light hit on the head, and made no marks on anyone's head. Even though everyone looked at her oddly, and wondered what was the purpose of her running on their head. I reached the door to the room. Haze was already inside waiting. I could tell since she's faster than me. I entered and immediately changed. Haze had already changed unnoticed by any of the girls. Which was something I guess was necessary.

I looked over to Haze when we met at the gym. There stood many female students, who seemed to be chatting like crazy. I looked over to see that Riko-san wasn't there. Maybe she has a different schedule. Or the class we're in is only first years.

I may not be physically well built, but I could still be good at sports. Unlike Haze who practically was the Master at sports. Which is completely crazy because she has yet to properly learn these sports, and yet she's physically built for them! I'm a little envious of her, but I can't really do much...other than train, so I might take that offer of training with Mystogan.

I hear the bell ring and looked over to Haze, who seems to be spacing out. Is she thinking about her past. I just hope it doesn't affect her...that would be troublesome.

"Haze, we should start warming up." I told her. She simply nodded, not changing the direction we she was facing, but she understood what I had said. We began to stretch. My mind began to wonder. It wasn't normal to think of something odd, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Taiga-kun...why...I did have a crush on him before...but why is it returning...I thought I had enough after I left with father...why...?

After warm ups. Class had finally begun...my mind however was wondering so far, that I didn't realize that the boys were all in the same class that day. I looked over to Haze who seemed to be the same as me. Lost, and spacing out. I think today was the day where my concentration level was at an all time low.

I had to stop thinking of things, and only think of one thing. Todays lesson. I looked over to Haze once more, only to pre warn her.

"Haze, we should probably listen I don't want to be scolded at." I said, she nodded, and her head was back to reality. Even though you can't tell by her eyes. Her direction in movement was detectable. Which meant her guard wasn't up and her concentration was dwelling else where.

"Alright class!" Said the P.E teacher. "Today, we're going to see how long, and fast you can run. that's all we're going to do. All the older classes will be doing the same now, everyone line up!"

The class had a course of some sort already set up. So this was already prepared just for us to get ready. But my suspicion grew very little. I wanted to understand but I couldn't. But Haze said something that made me nervous and shiver.

"Master Lucy, we're being watched by the seniors." She said bluntly. I looked over at her.

"What?" I ask. I can't comprehend...

"We're being watched, so do your ultimate best alright, we can't be seen as weak. I heard a voice fro behind us. I looked forward however.

"Lets just line up." I say, we have to hurry. I get really scared when I'm being watched. Since it reminds me of the past.

I stood there in line, while I saw Haze stand with no interest what so ever, even though, running was something she enjoyed. As soon as everyone quieted down, the P.E teacher yelled out loud.

"READY. SET. GO!"

Loud enough for everyone to hear. Though Haze the moment he had yelled "GO" She had already been running, and went ahead. Though everyone started right AFTER he said that. Haze just ran. As slow as she could, yes...slow. Though she left everyone behind. I could see that she wasn't even hesitating to continue to run...I smiled. I didn't run as fast, but I simply jogged through the event. About half way through the number of students had decreased to about only 20.

That had to have been because of low endurance. But I don't know for how long I've been running and I honestly don't know how large the actual course is. That's the problem. I bet Haze is already near the end of the course. Since she did run faster than most of us. I could see Taiga-kun up ahead of me. He seemed slightly tired. But I was reaching almost my entire limit. I'm really tired...I can't really breath properly...my head feels dizzy and my body hurts. I collapsed.

"Taiga-kun..."

**_Hazen's POV:_ **

I'm way a head of everyone. I left Master Lucy behind, but I'm a little worried. Master isn't physically built for such a large course. I bet most of the students have already stopped. They must have been tired, and walked the rest of the way. I'm not even close to my limit, in reality, I feel like I'm walking, this is really slow. I wish I could run a little faster. This way I don't have to be completely slow. I hate this though, if it were just running, this is just nothing to me. I would rather have large traps and things I would have to do. But what am I suppose to do about it.

I ran for a little while longer. I reached the finish line. I wasn't sweaty or anything, rather I was slightly warmed up. My legs and arm, felt no pain. Nor do my sides. Everyone at the finish line were simply teachers that seemed to have an astonished face. Though I didn't really understand why. I mean, was I really that credible.

"H-h-how did you get here so fast?!" Asked one of the female teachers. I only took a glance at the other teachers and then returned my gaze back to the female teacher.

"Umm...I jogged here...umm...I thought that was what we were suppose to do..." I said confuse.

"You're the first one EVER to reach this place in the actual time limit, and it wasn't even a close call...how did you do it without even getting sweaty..." She asked again...

"Well...I'm naturally good at running and my body learned how to endure that pain...so I feel nothing, and I don't sweat a lot...so...what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Well, now you get to watch, but that was amazing. Come here." She said, I went with her. She continued to walk and I followed. I looked at her, and saw nothing but happiness...did she win some bet with a large amount of money in stakes.

We stopped in front of a large computer system. There seemed to be a birds eye point of view of the entire course. Even though I had memorized the route already. I knew the shortcuts, though I didn't use it. Then I realized that I had my eyes uncovered, and quickly covered them. I definitely don't want to intimidate anyone today.

I heard someone from the distance. It was a deep voice, and I think I know who's voice it was...It couldn't be him could it? I don't know but this would be big trouble. I heard a second and third voice...it was _them..._this isn't good...

"Mikey-nii! Nano-nii! A.P-nii!" I screamed out...I know they heard me...they can't be to stupid. The female teacher looked at me like I was crazy, but soon realized as the three males appeared...

"Gosh, why do you have to yell?" said one of the brothers.

"Yeah, we were right there. What do you want?" Said another one.

"Umm...Haze, we have a problem." Said the teacher. I looked at her, there she pointed out a large group and realized something was wrong.

"Shit. Guys, whatever you do, just help me here, I know your here for the purpose of something else, or your spying on me, or whatever, but I need you to help me. My Master is in danger, I really need your help. I'll go get her. You go to the infirmary. I'll get there and help her." I demanded. They simply nodded and they ran.

"Sensei, we'll get Master Lucy, please make sure that once everyone gets here that you give lots of water, no matter what." before she could she could response I had set myself to quickly run. I ran as fast as I could.

_I'll get there soon enough and take you to the infirmary, Just wait for me Master Lucy, I'll get there in time. _

* * *

**Me: yes and that's the conclusion of chapter 2! Next chapter is coming up soon! **

**Mikey-nii: You actually included me in this...wow...I actually thought you were going to miss that and move on...By the way...umm...why is this like 4,819 words long...? **

**Me: Well...due to not having much time to write for a while, I thought it was going to be a good idea to get ahead a little and leave you in a cliffhanger for a while. So I want to say sorry to everyone...for not updating for so long...**

**Mikey-nii: Well, moving on...you made a website of sorts right? **

**Me: OH yeah! I forgot! **

**Mikey-nii: *Mumble*How can you forget...*Mumble***

**Me: *Slaps behind the head* Shut up! Anyways, so I created a blog and its kinda this mixed up blog of sorts, and its in the editing process, though I do have a plan for it! Anyway, I do have a section for fanfic and I'm planning to advertise stories that want to be advertised. So if you want to be advertised, please contact me. I'll be posting the link to it as soon as I'm done with editing the genre and background info. So please be patient! **

**Mikey-nii: Yeah, I won't be managing it! So I may not know what's going on! Either way, to those who want to know the conditions! **

**Rules!: **

**1) If Fairy Tail, it can't be NaLu AT ALL! **

**2) You must respect me and my sister, if I hear something like her writing or advertising is stupid, we will not advertise you at all.**

**3) Please be respectable to others who are asking for being advertised. **

**Okay so that's the basic rules. Please contact Yaya, and that's all you need to do! (PM her!) **

**Me: Yeah, thanks, so that's the basic idea. If you want to see the actual blog page, I'll be posting the link to my account, Its NOT Facebook! This is a BLOG! Just check it if you can! **

**Mikey-nii: Well we should be leaving! See ya all! **

**Me: Yup! Good bye! See you all next time! Hope you enjoyed! If you can! Please R&R! That would be awesome! F&F if you can too! **

**~Mikey-nii and Yaya-san out!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaya: Hello everyone! How have you been! I'm sorry for the late update! I was looking for inspiration! And well...writers block is like a disease that we all go through...its sad...**

**Mikey-nii: Well duh! You took forever to update! I hope that this chapter is good! **

**Yaya: Well...umm...well...I don't know if its good! All I know is that its there and it took forever to update! **

**Mikey-nii: Well whatever someone do the disclaimer. I have to get to my part already! **

**Yaya: Impatient...so impatient...**

**Mikey-nii: shut it! **

**Hyuga-kun: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! GOSH! FRESHMEN THESE DAYS! THEY SHOULD RESPECT THEIR SENIORS! **

**Mikey-nii: I'm actually older than you Hyuga...**

**Hyuga-kun:...Yadi-san doesn't own Kuroko No Basuke or Fairy Tail...*feeling ashamed* **

**Me: DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE MEAN TO HYUGA-KUN! THAT WAS CRUEL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF MIKEY-NII! **

**Mikey-nii: yeah yeah, sorry about that Hyuga...I didn't attend for that to happened. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Hazen's POV:**

I was almost there, I was so close, come on! I was about half way. It only took me 10 seconds to get there, I hope that I could make it in time. I don't want you to get her injured. When I finally reached a large group of students standing over her and covering her. Shit, this isn't good, she won't be able to breath.

"Excuse me" I said politely. I got to pass through. "Could you please put her on my back, I'll carry her to the infirmary."

I asked the boy next to me as I saw that everyone was looking at me strangely. I didn't care. The boy nodded his head, and then placed on my back, I grabbed her back legs and put them through my arms, I asked one of the students to place her hands around my neck so that she doesn't fall, or flip back. Quickly I excused myself and ran. Ran up the large hill that everyone had to conquer.

"It's going to be okay Master Lucy, I'll take you to the infirmary where Nano-nii could Take care of you." I whispered. I sensed a young man that was jogging that saw us and he seemed to be astonished. His characteristics seem familiar, though. Where do I know him from? I ran faster and faster, remembering that master Lucy was in danger.

"Come on!" I whispered. I was to slow, I must speed up!

I reached the teachers in 2 seconds flat. I had to have been faster, but I reached the infirmary with my brothers inside and ready for anything. I placed her down. I wasn't panting or even tired. Not even sweaty. I saw that Nano-nii, was already prepared for anything at the moment.

"Haze, we'll get her better in just a sec, just wait real quick, she's probably only dehydrated. It's normal if your not use to running so much." he said. I looked at him. Though I just stared. Why was he here though? Why was all three of my brothers here?

"Nano-nii, why are you guys here?" I asked. The three looked at me surprised and thought they could get away from suddenly coming to my school.

"Umm...welll...we kinda skipped class...so...we came here...so that we could play a few...pranks...with the other students..." he replied. The other two looked ashamed. I grabbed Nano-nii's soft light blue hair. Lightly petting it.

"I'll scold you later, just help Master Lucy okay." I said.

"Alright. By the way, you know why everyone was racing?" Asked Maikey-nii, who sat near Master Lucy. I faced him.

"I'm guessing its for _that_ But I'm not entirely sure. There is a possibility that he only wanted to see everyone's physical ability, but I'm not completely sure. But I know that we were being watched. They were timing us too." I say "But either way, I don't think that their intention was to have someone run for so long, to have them faint. Or so I hope."

"You were all being watched eh...well...I think it was just a test to see your strengths and to see who was physically built for anything. This could be a problem. Haze." Said Mikey-nii, who had his lightly orange-ish hair flaring upwards. I couldn't help but look at him with slight regret. Though I've done nothing. I knew that this meant something important. But the question to whether actually run and the win the race full hardily, necessary. Or was it something to prove that I am strong like there three. I don't clearly understand this entire race. But I just hope that _their_ not injured. They are the people I care for, and if _He_ did, I will do something I might regret.

"I hate this...to be honest, but I have no god damn choice, Nano-nii, could you go tell the teachers that I'll be late for class, I gotta check something out real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes." I say, backing up faster into the door ready to run out.

"Wait, what do I get out of the deal?" He asked. I look at him.

"I owe you two favors, alright. If master Lucy wakes up before I get back tell her that I'll be in class late." I say. He nods and continues to give treatment to Master Lucy, who lays there. Unwell.

I leave, running. I have to check on them. If I don't I don't know what I'll do. I just have to do something...I can't let them hurt my nakama. Even if I die...even if I'm threatened.

I ran. I ran. I ran all the way there, and travelled. I hope your okay...

**Kagami's POV:**

I wonder what happened back there. I was running up the hill, and suddenly a flash passed through everyone. I was blinded for a moment, but then I found myself meeting up with another flash. I wonder what happened.

Once I reached on top of the hill and reached the finish line, the teachers were there, but most of them, seemed to look at me calmly, I wonder why?

"So you made it! Your the third student to arrive! Even though, it's well passed the time limit. Good job!" Said one teacher.

"Good Job!" Another said. I simply nodded. This race was only for first years, so it seems. Maybe tomorrow will be the second years turn. I walked away, and sat near a chair next to the teachers. There I saw what they were looking at. I saw that there was a map of some sort, with what seems to be people running. So, their watching us...well...I don't really mind...but why are they watching us?

"Sensei, why are you watching the runners?" I asked her.

"Oh, that's a secret!" She said. "We'll tell everyone in the school later on!"

"Okay...?" I said. I walked away and looked at the other runners, they must be tired from running. Most of them were sprinting to reach the top, they were mostly track and cross country members.

I wonder where Luce was. She left the team right after the practice was over so...I mean, I'm sure she's alright, she's pretty strong. I'll wait for her to come to the finish line.

I waited there, Kuroko met up with me. But no Luce...where could she be? I saw her during the "Race" and haven't seen her since then...where's Luce?

I turned back to the sensei. "Sensei, do you know where Lucy Heartfilia is?"

She looked at me oddly, but then replied.

"Oh! She went with a girl named Hazen to the infirmary, She fainted around halfway through." She said, I nodded and turned towards the racers. I guess I'll check on Luce.

I told sensei that I was going to the bathroom and be back soon. She nodded and let me go.

I was walking through the school, Luce is usually strong willed and would definitely use all her energy, without any hesitation. So I mean, I don't really mind, but I just hope that she learns to control it a little and see that she's causing trouble to herself.

Though, I still have to worry, I'll just check up on her. Make sure she's safe. I reached the infirmary, and when I opened the door, I saw three guys sitting on the free chairs around Luce. One had Light blue hair, and dark blue eyes. He kinda big in size, but compared to the others, he was really small. Then there was the brown haired fellow that had a larger body, but not as big as the last guy, he had brown eyes. Then the last one, who had orange-ish hair, that looked Neon. He was the biggest out of all them.

They all saw me and stared at me. For a moment, but then went back to staring at the floor. Not really caring what I do.

I walked over to Luce. She seemed to be resting and fine. From the corner of my eyes I could see the blue haired one that was separated from the other two who stared at the floor. The blue haired one averted his eyes away, and stared at something beside me. I looked over to where he was looking, and saw the misdirection user silently stare back at the other light blue haired boy. I flinched, and backed away from him. He stared calmly.

"Kuroko!?" I yelped. He looked over to my direction. He didn't seem surprised and simply ignored me.

"Kagami-kun, Why were you staring at the girl laying down?" He said, bluntly. I felt a blush come to my face. I can't tell him that I'm Luce's Childhood friend.

Suddenly The blue haired one that sat next to Luce spoke up from the others, who seemed to been slouching.

"You must be Taiga Kagami," He said pointing to me, then to Kuroko, "And your Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Yes." We replied. How did he know our names.

"Oh, we know so much about ya. Pretty famous where we're from." Said the orange-ish head one. He looked over to us.

"Kagami-kun huh? I remember your profile, pretty interesting. Ace in Seirin's Basketball team, and Kuroko is misdirection user. Never thought I'd actually get to meet ya." Said the brown head one, He also stared.

"Kagami-kun do you know them?" Asked Kuroko. Of course not!

"No-" I was interrupted.

"He doesn't know us, but he knows Master Lucy, Their childhood friends after all, but Hazen, her body guard, is currently somewhere, and told us to keep an eye on her. Just to be safe." Said the blue Haired one.

I nodded. So Luce was carried here, good. She didn't walk on her own. I sighed in relief.

"I see." Said Kuroko "Who's "Hazen"-san"

No clue...

"Ah, Hazen is Master Lucy's Body guard, and-" said the brown haired one, but soon interrupted by the awaking of Luce. Or as they call her "Master Lucy"

"Hmm?" She groaned. She sat up and began to rub her eyes, and soon saw me. Suddenly her brown eyes twinkled. She jumped off the bed and launched herself onto me. She grabbed onto my neck and made both of us fall onto the hard ground, I stayed slightly sitting up.

"Taiga-kun!" She screeched in excitement. I flinched a little.

"Luce, please don't yell in my ear." I asked quietly. I looked over to Kuroko and the three who sat there near the bed, they all had a smirk on their face. NO WAY!

"Wait your-" I was interrupted once more.

"Hehe, we'll leave you to Master Lucy, Kagami-kun, just to enjoy yourself, but before we head to the roof, Master Lucy, Hazen left you a message." Said the brown head one.

"Yeah, she said, something about leaving you here for a while, she had to check on something. She also said something about having to be coming late, so don't wait for her. She would meet up with you later. Anyway, bye, we're done with our job." Said the orange haired one.

They stood up and walked over to the window. The brown haired one jumped out, and the orange haired one followed. The light blue one looked back to us before jumping out.

"Oh, tell Hazen that if she's looking for us, at the roof." The three of us looked dumb founded, though to be honest, I don't know what's going on exactly.

"So Hazen left! No! I wanted to show everyone Hazen! Why did she leave?!" Screeched Luce, who clutched my neck. Kuroko who stared at us, looked at me with a small smirk. HOW DARE HE!? A small blush appeared. I could feel her breast against me...Luce get off of me!

"Oh well! I guess I could talk with everyone else." She said. "Lets go!"

She got up and dragged me outside. "Wait!"

Without realization, I heard a large commotion. They seemed to have been non other than Seirin's Basketball team...crud!

As soon they saw Luce holding my hand, Riko looked at me.

"Kagami, why do you have Lucy-chan's hand in yours?" She asked.

"Umm...She grabbed onto mine..."I said. I felt a little worried, since she had the "In the Zone" Look (Remember when Riko was pissed because someone said she wasn't sexy at all...yeah...just bring that down a bit...That look...)

I saw Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda send me a glare. Oh boy...

"Riko-san, lets go to the roof! I brought lunch for everyone! Hazen isn't going to join us though." Said Luce. Huh?

"Wait, how did you know how many members there were in the team?" I asked.

"Ah..." She remained silent for a moment. "It's a secret!"

"okay, well I got to go change real quick, I left from P.E just a while ago." I said. Leaving everyone behind. Kuroko Followed.

"I so to!" Said Luce Cheerfully, "I'll meet all of you at the roof!"

They nodded. The three of us left to the roof. Though, well...to be honest, it was a little awkward with Luce clinging to my arm so tightly. I blushed.

I sighed. I guess I'll let her onto my arm.

I couldn't tell her my future intentions anyway.

* * *

**And so! The end of chapter three!** **Sorry for the long wait! **

**Mikey-nii: Even though my lines were very short...I still like this chapter. **

**Me: YAY! He actually liked it! Anyway! Sorry for not updating recently! **

**Mikey-nii: Well Explain why! **

**Me: Well...because, I have graduation this Friday, and so, I had to practice, next year I'm going ot be in high school! **

**Mikey-nii: Yup! And BTW Yaya has writers block. **

**Me: Ah! yes, so for my story Babysitting? I have writers block, and no idea how to continue it.. So please! Help me out! I was wondering if someone could leave me a message for it...Please! BTW Please tell me what you think of this story, so far NO REVIEWS! NON! Please tell me!**

**Anyway, sorry to make you wait and on to the next one, bye for now! **

**Yadi-san/ Mikey-nii: OUT!**


End file.
